


Lucky Day

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Days, F/F, Grumpy Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie cannot catch a break, and finds herself hiking it home. Jo comes to her rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda crappy but I wrote it at college today

Charlie checked her phone for the third time in five minutes. The bus was late. So late she'd miss the last bus home from the station. Between missing homework, her pants falling down in the cafeteria, and the detention she got for accidentally hitting Hannah Carroll in the face with her locker, missing her bus would be the perfect way to end the day.

With a sigh, she started hiking towards the bus station. It was a long way away, but Charlie was determined. Her Mom was making a lasagna for dinner, and Charlie was looking forward to it more than anything. If only she could get back in time for the bus. 

Charlie managed to get halfway up the main road, before she heard a rip. Cursing under her breath, Charlie swung her back pack off her shoulder to find a gaping hole in the bottom of her bag, slowly widening more and more, until her poetry anthology fell to the floor. Grunting, she bent down to pick it up. She held her back pack in her arms, tipping it so nothing else fell out, before setting off again.

People stared at her as she passed, snickering as she struggled to hold her bag. Thankfully, it was starting to drop dark, and there were less people to laugh at Charlie's misfortune.

She was close to the bus station when it started to rain. It wasn't light, pounding down on the street like artillery, thunder cracking in the background. Biggest cliché ever, Charlie thought bitterly. Her hair was plastered to her face within seconds. 

"Fucking Hell," Charlie started to sob, overly frustrated. She'd had no luck all day, might as well be Friday the 13th with how her day was going. She was about to give in, call Dean and beg for a lift, when a car pulled up beside her.

"Evening, stranger," a voice called from the car, causing Charlie to look up.

"Jo!" Charlie screamed excitedly, rushing to the side of the car. Jo pushed the door open wide enough for Charlie to squeeze through. "What're doing here?" 

"Coming back from Singer's, Dean needed something," Jo explained starting the car up again. She started laughing, and Charlie looked across at her anxiously. "Heard you got a detention, rebel."

"Uh, no, it was an accident!" Charlie exclaimed. "Just because Hannah was crying, did not mean I did it on purpose."

"Cas text Dean, saying she needed four stitches on her nose," Jo raised her eyebrows.

"I APOLOGISED!" Charlie defended, jabbing Jo with her middle finger.

Jo just giggled, but carried on driving. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the rain patter against the windows, until Jo pressed for her cassette player. The Bangles immediately started playing filling the room with cheery music. Both sang along until Jo pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"So, The Lady Killers are playing at the Roadhouse on Saturday night," Jo started. "You wanna go?" Charlie broke out into a wide grin.

"I'd love to!" Charlie squealed ecstatically, quickly kissing Jo on the cheek before hopping out of the car.

It might be Charlie's lucky day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [ multishippingrocks' ](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) Femslash Friday! This weeks prompt was "lucky"  
> My tumblr is [ here ](http://moonwillow27458.tumblr.com) if you want to send me a prompt or something, I'd be happy to fill it out  
> Thanks for reading anyway!   
> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
